Putting the Kink in Kinkle
by SavageJho
Summary: Sabrina has just finished saving Greedale from the 13 witches and now must face Harvey. The reunited couple finally act on their deepest desires and it brings them closer than ever before. An alternate ending to season 1 full of lemon, but also a lot of heart, with a bit of humor too.


**Putting the Kink in Kinkle**

The night air was deathly calm when Sabrina arrived at Harvey's home. It stood there peacefully as it always had, with warm porch lights illuminating a piece of the shadowy farmland that surrounded it. With every step, Sabrina could feel the magical energy flowing all around her. It had always been there, swirling and writhing, but it was beyond her mortal perception until she had signed the book. When she closed her eyes, the slight rush of wind not only carried with it the crinkly autumn leaves but also, the essence of the night itself. The darkness that surrounded her didn't conjure any instinctual fear no more. It was if the darkness was now an extension of her very being. The darkness caressed her soft skin, warm, and gentle. Sabrina was made aware of every blade of grass in that field touched by the night. She knew each ridge and crease, each drop of dew and each piece that had been torn away by an insect.

When she opened her eyes, the full moon shone down through a thin mist that blanketed the night sky. The beaming moonlight filled Sabrina with vitality as it reflected off her ghastly white hair, now glowing with a faint otherworldly aura. With each deep breath of the crisp night air, Sabrina could feel the overflowing magical vigor spread throughout her body. She was a mere mortal no more. She was a witch.

Yet, despite all of this, there was one thing that still remained. One thing that hadn't changed since the night began and that still firmly was as much a part of her as the magic that flowed from her now. One person that still made her heart beat, that still calmed her soul. Sabrina was glad that even though the devil had a hold on her, he couldn't take away her unwavering love for Harvey Kinkle.

As Sabrina drew closer to the wooden porch, Nick drifted into view seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well Miss Spellman. I see you finally did it. You finally embraced your true nature. It feels amazing doesn't it?"

"It does. I've never felt, so alive before. It's like I can do whatever I want, and no one can stop me."

"I won't stop you. Go ahead. I'm all yours Spellman. I can see the lust in your eyes. It was there before your transformation but now, there's nothing holding you back."

Sabrina's soft lips stretched into a playful smirk as she drew closer, never breaking her gaze from the handsome warlock's dark eyes.

"True… and I do still need to thank you for keeping Harvey safe…" Sabrina's words trailed off as she brought her face dangerously close to Nick's.

She could feel his breath quickening ever so slightly. He was getting nervous.

"And… what did you have in mind to show your gratitude?"

"Well… I was thinking that maybe… you deserved…" Sabrina whispered softly as she brought her lips ever so closer.

Nick closed his eyes, trying hard not grin with satisfaction, well that is, until her felt a firm fingertip press against his lips instead. A tad confused, Nick opened his eyes.

"I think a verbal thank you and a nice pat on the back should suffice," Sabrina said as she used Nick's lips as leverage and her finger to push away from the fizzled Warlock. "So, thank you for being so brave and keeping my ex-boyfriend safe."

Sabrina couldn't hide her amusement seeing Nick trying so hard to conceal his disappointment as he struggled to keep his usual smooth demeanor.

"Aww don't look so glum. Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll give you two pats on the back instead," Sabrina said as she proceeded to give Nick two nice reassuring pats on his back.

"Spellman… ya know, I'm not surprised. Of course, the first thing you'd do as a witch is cocktease the first man you see."

"Awww c'mon, you looked so cute though, getting all flustered. I couldn't resist. But honestly, I really am grateful for you looking after Harvey. It means a lot. You're actually a pretty cool guy and I owe you one."

"Even after becoming a full witch, your love for that mortal is still as strong as ever. Sure you don't want to have some fun? I mean, you don't technically have a boyfriend right now."

"As flattered as I am by your persistence, I'll have to say no. Besides, Mr. Playboy warlock, you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up over any old witch."

"But you're not just any old witch."

"Sadly, I can't quite say the same about you."

"Your tongue is still as sharp as ever. Well, I'll be on my way then and no need to think you owe me anything. Take this as a kind gesture, from a friend. Or friend... with benefits?"

"Ha ha, nice try but no, I think just a friend is enough. Though there is one thing that I've been meaning to ask, how did you manage to always show up right when I needed you?"

"It's actually not that complicated. I simply used the spell, _convenient insidias esse fabrica_."

"That's Latin for… oh, that actually makes a lot of sense now."

With that, Nick turned and walked off into the night waving back as he dissipated into the darkness.

* * *

Harvey sat at the edge of his bed, his hand firmly gripping the pencil pressing against the tan sketch paper. He was in sort of a dazed trance, not sure if everything that just transpired had really happened. Was this all in his head? Would he suddenly wake up and find out this was all a dream? Tommy would wake him up by throwing a football at his head like he did when they were kids. He'd come downstairs to hear his dad cursing at the broken tractor from outside while his mother would shake her head and chuckle to herself as she gazed out the window at him. There'd be a warm breakfast sitting on the table bathed in the warm early morning rays seeping through the window. He'd scarf down his breakfast, kiss his mother goodbye, and head off to school. He'd walk down the crowded halls of Baxter High and right by her locker would be Sabrina. As brilliant as always, lost in thought, probably wondering what it would be like to be a witch. He'd swoop in from behind, spin her around, and plant a kiss on those soft lips. Without a word, she'd wrap her arms around him, and they melt into each other's arms.

As he came back to his senses, he looked down at the paper and gazed longingly at the intricate sketch his hand had drawn while he was lost in his thoughts. Staring back at him was a girl with short slightly wavy hair. She wore a black headband and donned her usual playful smile. Even with only pencil and paper, his muscle memory always could recreate the brightness of her eyes.

A cold breeze blew from the open window behind Harvey, flapping the sketch in his hand. Setting his pencil down, Harvey turned around, and there Sabrina sat, legs crossed with a ghostly white head of hair now.

"You changed your hair," Harvey said noticing the slight smile on her face carrying so much with it. Relief, pain, nervousness, and affection.

"Yeah… it's… different. I kinda like it though," Sabrina replied, trying to keep her composure. Just minutes prior she had felt like a goddess from hell but now, finally face to face with Harvey, she felt relieved, yet afraid. Afraid that the man she loved would turn her away. That this might be the last time she would ever speak to him. That this was going to be their last goodbye.

"That guy Nick you sent over, he told me that you saved all of Greendale. That's pretty amazing. I'm still coming to terms about you being a half-witch."

"Full witch now actually and it was more or less a group effort," Sabrina replied. "I wanted to check up on you and… and apologize again for everything I did to hurt you… I'm so sorry about Tommy…"

"It's okay. You had at least good intentions. You always do," Harvey replied as his eyes grew distant. "But… If I'm being completely honest... I haven't fully forgiven you yet."

Those words pierced through Sabrina like a jagged stake, as she had to bite her lip to keep any tears from escaping.

"...but that doesn't mean that I haven't stopped loving you," Harvey said as he spread his arms out slightly. "Can I give you a hug? Do witches even accept hugs?"

"They do if it's from a handsome young mortal such as yourself," Sabrina replied feeling those strong arms wrap around her shoulders as they had done so many times before. Unable to hold her composure any longer, Sabrina finally let her pent-up tears flow down her cheeks as she melted into his arms. What mad sorcery was this? She had just conjured a tornado, signed her name into the book of Satan, burned 13 witches with hellfire, and all it took was a hug from Harvey to break her down. "You dork... I'm supposed to be the one that's magical."

Harvey felt his shirt dampening as Sabrina's cheek rested against his chest. He felt her slim arms slide around his waist pulling him closer. "Despite everything that's happened and despite all the changes, you're still Sabrina."

"I'm not so sure Harvey… I signed the book of the devil… and since then, I've felt this, this darkness deep inside of me growing. Like it's always been there but now… there's nothing holding it back."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels incredible. The power, the energy. I've never felt more alive. But… I'm a bit afraid of it too."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid that I'm too different now… for you. This is who I really am. Sabrina Spellman. A witch. Can you really accept that? After everything I've done and hid from you?"

"It'll take a bit of getting used to, but yes, I accept you for who you are."

"Really? Even though I might need to drive off some demons, drink blood, or whatever other crazy rituals I might need to perform?"

"If I'm being totally honest, I'd still eat you out when you're on your period so how is that any different?"

"Harvey!" Sabrina exclaimed, as her pale skin flushed a deep red.

"I'm kidding, well actually, not kidding, but the point is, I got into this relationship for you, all of you. Satanic rituals and all."

"If this ever gets to be too much, just let me know. The path of night isn't easy to follow… whether you're a witch or not."

"We'll be okay. Every relationship has obstacles. Ours are just a bit more… magical than regular couples."

"Harvey, you're a dork, you know that?" Sabrina replied unable to hide her relief and affection as she drew her lips closer to his.

"Before you kiss me, are you really okay with that? This is who I really am. Can you fully accept that I'm a dork?"

"Yes, Harvey Kinkle. I fully accept that you're a dork. My dork," Sabrina replied as she pressed her lips against his.

Even though it had been only a little over a week since they'd last kissed, it had felt like an eternity for both of them.

"Harvey, there is one more thing that definitely changed after becoming a full witch…"

"And what's that? The sudden urge to ride a broom?"

"No… this kind of urge…" Sabrina replied as she drove her tongue between his lips.

Sabrina's mind grew hazy as their tongues danced. Every pent-up drop of desire was beginning to seep out from every dark crevice of her being. She felt Harvey's hands begin to slide down, appreciating every curve of her figure as both of their collective lust was intensifying.

Harvey gazed into Sabrina's eyes so lost in their kiss. Was she using magic? No, this primal hunger consuming them was nothing supernatural. Far from it, and Sabrina becoming a witch hadn't changed who she was. It only made her more honest with herself and right now, she was being as raw and as honest as she has ever been.

Sabrina gasped as she felt Harvey's lips travel to her sensitive neck, teasing and sucking as they moved. This was not the first time she had felt his lips there, but never before had it felt so riveting. Letting out a soft moan, Sabrina's legs would have given out if not for Harvey's arms keeping her upright.

"Harvey…. are you… sure you can handle a full witch?" Sabrina said breathlessly.

"I could handle you as a half-witch, so what's so different now?"

"Okay, Mr. Harvey Kinkle. I'll show you what a real witch can do," Sabrina replied as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, inside Harvey's pants wasn't the only place stiff as a board. His whole body was frozen, held still by an unholy force. He couldn't speak either. He was at the full mercy of a true witch.

"Now, you just stay quiet and sit still while I get to do whatever I want…" Sabrina said with that playful yet alluring smirk.

With a wave of her hand, the redundant pieces of clothing adorning the helpless Harvey simply flew off, stripping him bare except for his thin white undershirt and plaid boxers which left little to the imagination on what was being restrained within. With a slight pushing motion, Harvey was sent backwards and levitated onto his bed.

Sabrina casually strolled over to the defenseless boy, slipping out of her shoes and tossing them aside as she traced her fingers up Harvey's leg, making sure to skip over the throbbing erection straining against the thin fabric. Sitting down at the side of the bed, Sabrina reached back and lightly grazed her delicate fingers along the concealed shaft.

"Are you going to be a good boy Harvey?" Sabrina said unable to hide her aroused amusement seeing Harvey so helpless and so full of need. "I suppose I should let you talk now."

With another snap of Sabrina's fingers, Harvey could feel his mouth gain back the ability to speak again. "Brina, this is crazy."

"Is this too much? Should I stop?"

"No… keep going."

"Good, that's what I hoped you'd say. Just lay back and relax while I take care of you," Sabrina replied as she bent forward and pressed her lips on his exposed neck.

Harvey let out a low moan as he felt Sabrina tease and suck the side of his neck, letting himself become fully consumed by the witch's seduction. He held his breath as Sabrina's fingertips again whimsically grazed tenderly up his throbbing shaft so desperate to be freed from his boxers.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she heard Harvey's breath quickening as her hand slipped underneath the thin fabric and gripped the thick manhood. Slowly and sensually, she stroked up and down, making sure to rub her fingertip on the sensitive tip. Seeing Harvey so vulnerable and in her total control, Sabrina had just noticed how moist she had become between her legs.

With a wave of her hand, Harvey's boxes slipped off, pulled off by a demonic force, finally freeing the erect cock as the young man laid there. After a playful wink, Sabrina bent over and lowered her lips to meet his tip, already dripping a small droplet of arousal. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive head, then slid down Harvey's shaft before she finally took his entire length into her throat.

"Brina… this is the first time you've…." Harvey's voice trailed off as he couldn't finish his sentence being so lost in pleasure.

Before long, Sabrina could feel Harvey's erection begin to pulse, signaling that his orgasm was imminent, which was her que to stop. For now.

"Oh Harvey, I can't let you finish just yet. Hmmm… but you know, I think that should be good for now. That's enough for you right? Let's call it a night," Sabrina teased as her fingertips went back to slowly grazing his shaft, letting Harvey calm down.

"No… please… don't stop..." Harvey replied, desperate for release.

"Okay, fine we can keep going but I hope you're ready Harvey."

Sabrina's lips once again enveloped his erection and once again sucked it to almost the point of orgasm. Again, she stopped, let Harvey's arousal steady itself, and then proceeded again to bring him back to the edge. She reveled in seeing his eyes close as he approached his orgasm followed by a frustrated sigh when it never came. Her binding magic still held firm so there was nothing Harvey could do but endure this sexual torment. Sabrina repeated this process, over and over again, to the point where she was beginning to fear she might have driven him insane.

"I'm getting carried away. I should stop before I make you go mad," Sabrina said as she lifted her head.

"Too late…" Harvey gasped as he felt the feeling in his legs start to return after going numb from all the edging.

Getting up, Sabrina nonchalantly moved her hand away from her crotch, which she had been using to stimulate herself to keep her building arousal at bay. Sabrina slipped out of her pants, revealing her soaked panties underneath, and straddled Harvey's waist. Lifting her arms up, Sabrina seductively stripped off her top.

"You want this Harvey? You want to be inside me for the first time?" Sabrina said as she pressed his throbbing shaft against her wetness, slowly grinding against it.

"Yes… I want it. I want you Sabrina…"

"You're gonna have to earn it then," Sabrina replied as she slid forward until she was sitting on his face with his mouth perfectly positioned to taste her. "Gosh, I love this view from up here."

Pushing her panties to the side, Sabrina felt Harvey's tongue begin to suck and tease her. Her hands gripped his messing head of hair as she moaned breathlessly. As the stimulation intensified, Sabrina could no longer concentrate on the binding spell, freeing Harvey's hands to grip her thighs which allowed him to drive his tongue deeper within.

It wasn't long before Sabrina's head whipped back, and her thighs pressed against the sides of Harvey's head. Her orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her writhing body.

"Hell Harvey… that was incredible…" Sabrina said as her breathing de-escalated as she gazed affectionately down at her lover.

"Sounds like a job well done," Harvey replied.

"Better than well done," Sabrina said as she slid her hips back. Bending forward, their lips met again in a deep passionate kiss.

Sabrina maneuvered back to the foot of the bed and sat between Harvey's legs. A seductive grin stretched across her face as she closed her eyes and began to chant a small spell.

Harvey tilted his head quizzically, not sure exactly what was going to happen next. It didn't take long before he saw a slick black collar wrap around Sabrina's neck. A trail of bluish flames started from the front of the collar all the way down onto his hand. The small line of flames did sting his palm, but soon the flames died down, revealing a long silver chain in its place.

"I'm all yours Harvey," Sabrina said beginning to tremble, trying hard to keep her composure despite her extreme arousal.

Without warning, Harvey yanked the chain, pulling Sabrina and momentarily choking her, until their lips locked into another passionate kiss. Harvey had calmed down a bit, so he was going to return the favor to this mischievous witch.

His fingers reached down and teased her sopping wet opening, but never slipping inside. He rubbed his thumb against her engorged clit, making Sabrina moan as they kissed.

She gripped Harvey's forearm trying desperately to pull his fingers deeper inside her, but his strong arm stood firmly in place, still teasing her. She realized that now that she was under his control, it was her turn to be subjected to torment. That thought peaked her lust as she was now fully consumed in a haze of eroticism.

"So, Sabrina, I can tell you want me to go deeper?"

"Yes Harvey, put your fingers inside me."

"Fine, I'll give you what you want. But I decide when we stop," Harvey replied as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

Curling his fingers, he slowly massaged the walls of her vagina in a "come hither" motion. Gradually, he eased his fingers deeper and when his curled fingers rubbed against a particular spot, Sabrina's body jumped with pleasure, signifying he was at the right place.

Now with increasing vigor, he tugged and thrust his fingers against her G-spot. It wasn't long before her thighs collapsed together around his hand as she reached her climax.

However, Sabrina did not have much time to recover as Harvey's fingers did not cease to stop their stimulation even after her orgasm. Her delicate vaginal flesh was still tender when her body shook from her next orgasm. Her legs were going limp now as she was powerless to stop Harvey. Her arms wrapped around Harvey's broad chest as she could barely stay upright now. The night was filled with a chorus of breathless moans as Sabrina orgasmed over and over again.

"Harvey… this is too much…" Sabrina could barely muster out as she was approaching another orgasm.

However, her words only seemed to encourage him to continue as he didn't stop until Sabrina was reduced to a trembling mess and letting out pleasurable whimpers.

"Maybe I was the one that got carried away," Harvey said as he tenderly caressed Sabrina's back.

"Yeah… just a bit you dork…" Sabrina replied relieved she could finally catch her breath.

The pair continued to savor each other's embrace for several minutes until Sabrina began lightly kissing Harvey's neck as her hand slipped down to grip his hardened erection.

"Looks like this big guy wants something," Sabrina said as she laid down on her back with her legs spread open.

Without a word, Harvey leaned forward, pinning her down against the mattress as he teased his tip against her opening. He could feel her breaths start to quicken in aroused anticipation. As much as he wanted to tease her some more, he could not hold back his primal needs any longer. Slowly, he slid his entire length into her, making Sabrina gasp in ecstasy.

Sabrina was yet again sent into a sexual trance as she felt his cock beginning to piston in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure surging throughout her body. Her slender legs instinctually wrapped around his waist as he quickened his pace. She was getting close but without warning, Harvey yanked on the chain, momentarily choking her again. This was all it took to send her over the edge as her legs shook due to the euphoric orgasm. Tugged by her collar, their lustful lips and tongues met to communicate their sexual fervor.

Harvey could feel Sabrina's nails dig into his back as their hips slammed together. With several frenzied thrusts, Harvey finally was given his long-awaited release as his orgasm flowed inside of her. Slipping his softening erection out, Harvey rolled over and laid next to Sabrina.

They both smiled tenderly at each other as their chests heaved up and down in exhaustion. The night that was filled with the sounds of two lovers finally reuniting was now once again quiet. A slight chill came through the open window prompting the two to snuggle up closer together.

"I love you Harvey Kinkle," Sabrina said caressing his face.

"I love you too Sabrina Spellman," Harvey replied brushing Sabrina's hair off her face and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you really okay with all this witch stuff? I know you said it earlier but making this work isn't going to be easy. Also… I hate to bring up Tommy again but I... really really hurt you… I was reckless and selfish, and I got everyone hurt in the process…"

"I'll be okay. As I said, I haven't fully forgiven you, but it's getting better. Just give me some time. I'm still healing," Harvey said as he planted another tender kiss on her forehead. "But don't for a second think I stopped loving you though."

"I know… again I'm so sorry…"

"Just promise me one thing. Promise that next time you plan to use magic on me or someone I care about, that you let me know first? I'm still getting used to all the magic stuff and I'd just appreciate that you to get my consent first before trying anything."

"I promise. Was using that binding spell too much earlier?"

"I was surprised but that was super hot. You really wanted to do all this all along?"

"Hehehe… yeah… I did actually. Prior to becoming a full witch, I wasn't sure how to bring it up. You really enjoyed it too though Harvey, whether that was when I was in control or when you were in control."

"Never knew I had that side of me. I guess it only takes a very special witch to bring that out."

"And it only takes a very special man to make me the luckiest witch to have ever lived."

"Sabrina, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I'd love to."

With that, they both exchanged several tender kisses before succumbing to the inevitable sleep their exhausted bodies needed.

* * *

The early morning sun pierced through the country horizon as sunlight began to seep into the room, stirring the two awake. After a bit of cuddling and exchange of laughter, the couple began to get dressed.

"I'd better get back asap... I'm sure my aunties and Ambrose are worried sick since I didn't come back last night. Also, about your dad..."

"He should be back soon. I'll deal with him."

"If you don't mind, I could get him to stop drinking? Just need to enchant something like, like eggnog and have him drink it. Should get him to stop drinking alcohol. Promise that's all it will do, and I'll make sure to have my aunt's check it and of course only if you want to do this too."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. I'll give my dad a couple days and see if I can talk him out of it. I'll let you know if I wanna try that."

"Sounds good. I'll be on my way so bye Harvey! I love you!"

"Love you too Sabrina!"

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to return," Aunt Zelda said rather calmly at the head of the dining room table.

"I'm so sorry everyone, but don't worry, I was safe at Harvey's last night," Sabrina replied seeing everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"We know. If it wasn't already blatantly obvious from your walk of shame, we had Ambrose astral project himself to Harvey's house last night," Zelda replied sternly.

"Oh gosh… hopefully… you didn't see…"

"Saw and heard. I'll definitely need to use that memory wiping spell cuz," Ambrose said sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Defiling yourself right after signing the book, how imprudent. Anyways, so Sabrina, do you truly intend to keep seeing that mortal? You are a full witch now," Zelda said.

"Yes, I do. I love Harvey more than anything else in the world."

"I suppose we should tell her about the secret?" Aunt Hilda chimed in.

"What secret?" Sabrina replied raising her eyebrow.

"It's about well… when a witch has sex with a mortal," Ambrose replied.

"Is it something bad?"

"Depends on your perspective. Sex is one of the deepest and most passionate ways one can bond with another. As such, when a mortal and a witch get it on, some of the witch's gifts can, how should I say, rub off onto the mortal. Specifically, the delayed aging and longer lifespan. The effect is gradual and subtle but do it enough times and the effects can be lasting," Ambrose said.

"That's part of the reason why it's so frowned upon for witches and mortals to be together. The mortal could use you to extend their life and, it's disrespectful to Satan himself, as he should be the only one to be able to give out his gifts. But I suppose… if you two do truly love each other, then it should be okay," Zelda said.

"Now, that doesn't mean go getting it on like rabbits now Sabrina," Hilda remarked.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it under control," Sabrina assured.

"And I'm sure that collar around your neck helps with that," Ambrose said with a chuckle.

"Is that what that is? You youngins and your peculiar fashion sense…" Hilda said.

"Hell have mercy Hilda, that's not for fashion… I need a drink…" Zelda replied as she got up and headed to the drink cabinet in disbelief.

"Oh dear…" Hilda said with a look of dismay.

"Something tells me all three of you should probably use the memory wiping spell," Sabrina suggested as she quickly dispelled the collar from existence.

"Agreed," Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose all said in unison.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_:

I just finished the series in March and after the ending of season one, I just had to write this. It was almost therapeutic in a way. I just had to have a reality where these two made it. I really enjoyed Sabrina and Harvey actually having a fairly healthy relationship portrayed on screen. One of the rare portrayals of a healthy relationship in teen/young adult media unlike the usual train wrecks so common in the genre. Hopefully, pray to Satan, Harvey doesn't get the same grim fate he gets in the comics by the end of season 2… Anyways, this was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
